


Dear Potter

by just_another_loser



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Draco pov, From Draco, I thought it was kinda cute, Letter, M/M, Post-War, Short, To Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 23:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18215276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_another_loser/pseuds/just_another_loser
Summary: "Dear Potter"Just a drabble where Draco writes to Harry. May post a follow up chapter later.





	Dear Potter

Dear Potter,

I'm sorry.

I want to apologise for everything. I can make a list of things I've done wrong.

1) Offering everyone chances based off their blood purity.  
2) Hurting you.  
3) The war, and everythng I've ever done.  
4) Being a coward.  
5) Running away from my problems.  
6) Accidentally punching you in the face when you kissed me on our date last weekend.

I know I've done many stupid things, but I hope you'll forgive me. If it's alright with you, I'll pick you up at six? Wear that green jumper I got you.

Love from your favourite git,

Malfoy.


End file.
